pertalemefandomcom-20200215-history
Tellurium
Atomic No. 52 and symbol Te | image= Tellurium_Visual.png | imgsize= 110px | color= #b28de5 | textcolor= black | voice= Yumeki | gender= Female | age= 15 | birthday= February 5 | birthyear= 1783 | hair color= Asparagus | eye color= Burgundy | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Solid | favsubject= Arts | clubs= Art Club | roommate= Lead | bestfriend= Selenium (also twin brother) | loveinterest= None | scientist= Franz-Joseph Müller von Reichenstein }} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Tellurium is a well-known critique and color fashionista who forms an artistic duo with her twin brother Selenium. Her signature color is #B28DE5 and her Nucleus is a butterfly necklace. Tellurium is also the central figure of Tellurium's Feng Shui Project. Character Summary Selenium’s (younger) twin sister is known for being straightforward and brutally honest. Compared to her shy and tactful brother, she is more vocal, mature and confident. She can be close-minded at times and isn’t that open to some opinions. Nevertheless, she has a kind and caring heart. She is very close to Selenium and although she acts tough in front of him, she deeply loves him. She is also an artist and a talented interior designer with a unique taste for different colors and assorting similar objects. She can create sharp CD-like disks and can use them as frisbees or recording moments. Her Atom shape is a “butterfly”. History and Background Tellurium's official scientist is a butterfly gardener Franz-Joseph Müller von Reichenstein. Before her discovery, she and Selenium were always together. However, when the science community learned about the existence of Tellurium via Reichenstein, Antoine Lavoisier assigned him to lock her Nucleus and study her. Thus, the twins were separated much to their dismay. Reichenstein has always been honest in pretty much everything. It is from him Tellurium inherited her blunt manner of speech. Once Reichenstein locked her Nucleus, he enrolled Tellurium at an elementary school in their home state Farbella. He named her after the "earth" based on their shared personality. Later, Reichenstein heard the news of another Element discovered by Jons Jakob Berzelius with similar properties as Tellurium. Berzelius, on the other hand, was aware that his Element has a twin sister adopted by Reichenstein so he set up a meeting with him along with their Elements. Tellurium was able to recognize that the Element Berzelius discovered was her twin brother Selenium. The twins were finally reunited. They made occasional visits because they attend different schools but made a promise that both of them will attend Atom Academy together. Tellurium's interest in interior design grew when Reichenstein hired several interior designers to design a new part of the butterfly garden and Tellurium's room. However, her scientist noticed that she has the artistic ability all along. Appearance Tellurium is a teenage girl who is probably the tallest female of the class. She has olive skin, burgundy-colored sharp eyes and asparagus-colored hair which is styled into two lower twin-tails placed in front of her chest. She also wears dark blue glasses. Her choice of clothing would always reflect Selenium in any sort of way. However, what sets her unique from her brother is her incredible choice of colors in her outfit. She prefers to wear leggings of dual or triple in color and pumps. She is also always seen wearing any form of hats and due to her butterfly-motif, accents of the said insect. Personality Tellurium is known to be quite intimidating, honest and blunt, which contrasts her twin brother's shy and tactful personality. Her words are described to be as sharp as a double-edged sword, which is noted to be unintentionally offensive and hurtful. Recently, however, she is trying to tone down her manner of speech though, at some instances, her old mannerism would come back. Her straight honesty, however, can be used as an advantage in some occasions like in school projects and room for improvement. Her speech mannerism would hide the fact that she is actually an easily impressed and cheerful person. She is always ready for challenges and won't easily back out just to see how things work out. She also has a tendency to state good (and honest) remarks whenever she finds something that catches her eye. Abilities When her Nucleus is unlocked, Tellurium has the ability to create CDs and record moments. It is still unknown what other abilities she can gain from unlocking her Nucleus. Quotes *''“Surely, he is Lithium. He never runs out of batteries.”'' - Tellurium's first appearance in Chapter 19 Trivia *Tellurium's ambition is to become an interior designer. In fact, she was the one who arranged her and Lead's room. *Tellurium's bluntness is an act to hide her brittleness and easily pulverized properties, which means she is sensitive herself. *Between the twins, Tellurium is the youngest. *It has been stated a lot of times that she is Usagi's favorite character and apparently bears her favorite color as well. * Tellurium's room was one of the three room designs first revealed. All were made in Roomstyler. It consists of many butterfly motifs. Obviously, the room must've been designed by Tellurium herself and many were impressed. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student